Kiss Me and You'll See
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: A story about Draco and Luna having troubles In their relationship, which leads to them having a row. Draco hasn't been telling Luna about his families plans about him marrying another Pureblood girl named Astoria. He has to make up his mind about who he wants in his life forever. His family, or Luna.


"Kiss me, and you'll see how important I am to you."

"No. I won't."

"You're blinded by the wrong values," Luna states in her most blunt way.

Draco sighs. "Just because it's not your way, doesn't mean it's wrong."

"Same to you, Draco. Just look inside your heart. Why are you resisting us?"

He turns his back to her. "I am not resisting. How hard is it for you to understand I was leading you on the whole time."

The words cut deep and Luna tries to block the words from her mind, because a lump is forming in her throat.

"I know that you wouldn't do that." She gets up from the cushy, black armchair. "You let me in."

"That's rich. Everyday you stalked me, and I let you hang around me out of pity."

"You know that's not the truth. I did like you, but you let me in. You invited me into your house one day, and let me see the real you." Luna tries to reason with him. She likes to state the facts as they are, the truth is unbending.

Draco stilled turned away crossing his arms. "Goodbye Luna. You were just a lovely fling I once had."

She feels the tears coming fresh and hot. "How dare you! What an ignorant beast you are! I cannot believe that you're going to throw away our friendship, for a witch you don't even love!"

As soon as Luna says this, she knows it's a terrible claim. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

Draco almost smiles. He loves when his Luna loses control. He has to stop thinking about her like that though, because she's not 'his Luna' anymore. His father found the woman he wants him to marry. Her family has everything to compliment theirs, money and status, and a growing company to boot.

Astoria is a lovely girl, beautiful and striking in her own way. A true business woman who can bring anyone to their knees. A wonderful housewife though, she can cook and clean. Any guy would die to have an independant woman like her, so why doesn't he feel right about her? He tries so hard to do what is right.

"No, Luna, you spoke your mind. It's alright, but just one more thing."

"What?" Her voice tinkles like windchimes. She wipes her tears away.

"Did you love me?"

"Yes"

He knew that she did, so why is he hurting her? She's right. Yet he cannot stop himself from choosing the wrong choice. His father and mother will be so angry with him, they'll disown him if he chooses to be with someone who's a blood traitor. It would be a huge leap for him to leave everything he's every known. He cannot profess his love for Luna, because he's a coward.

The silence in the room is heavy, and he can hear Luna's ragged breath. He hates that he's had to hurt her. The chains are pulling him down, and the shackles around his ankles are steel. In an instant, Draco feels something inside of him break. A small voice that he's kept in a small drawer, in the back of his mind. He's free now. He's been telling him that the choice he's making will ruin his life. The choice he'll be making will ruin only a part of his life. What good is it being married to someone by contract, someone who will make you unhappy every living day?

"I love you too." He mumbles it fast. He's said it, and there's no going back! "I love you too, and I am so sorry."

Luna stares on at him. Wondering about this sudden change of heart.

"I need to explain something to you."

For a half hour, Draco explains his arranged marriage, and that he's made the decision to turn his back on his parents. He explains how scared he's been feeling, and that this is a big step for him. He's doing all of this because of how much Luna makes him happy.

Draco ends the conversation with a hug, and then impulsively Draco get down on his knees. One knee to be exact. Looking up at Luna, his eyes pleading.

"Luna, I don't have a ring, I'm sorry. I love you so much, and will you marry me?"

Luna with her hands over her mouth, shakes her head. For a moment Draco is scared.

"I can't believe this." She's still shaking her head. "Draco, you are amazing! You have some making up to do, but in the long run ... you are amazing!" Her musical voice whispers out the truth. She looks into the half distance with a dreamy expression. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

He rises with a grin on his face. He feels like he's made the right choice, and everything has clicked into place. He looks into his heart just like his Luna has told him to do as always, and it feel whole. He's free from the shackles he once had.


End file.
